


Listen

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Engineering, F/F, Heartbeat, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Touching, Warp core, listening, sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: What calms B’Elanna’s Klingon side? Seven of Nine finds out and more.......





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober 2019 - Prompt 16 - “Listen. No, really listen.”

“Listen.” B’Elanna said.

B’Elanna and Seven were alone in Engineering, the hum from the warp core the only sound. They stood side by side at the control console, the core casting a blue glow upon them. 

“There is a monotonous humming emanating from the warp core.” Seven replied turning to B’Elanna. 

“Of course. Listen,” B’Elanna said turning to Seven, her voice husky and low, “no, really listen. I know you have acute senses.”

Seven was silent as she listened intently. 

“The humming has a lyrical tone to it. There are deeper and higher notes.” Seven replied.

“Yes! It’s a beautiful sound isn’t it?” B’Elanna‘s eyes were full of passion, “It’s soothing. It calms my....... Klingon side.”

“An aggressive emotional trait I do not fully understand.” Said Seven.

“I know, but can you understand this?” B’Elanna asked as she grasped Seven’s hand and placed it flat on the left side of her chest. “Can you feel my heart beating?”

Seven was again silent, this time for a long moment. Seven’s touch aroused B’Elanna, her insides tightening, her nipples hardening. 

“Yes, it was faint upon initial contact, but then it beat faster as it is beating now.” Seven replied.

“It’s because you have an effect on me.” B’Elanna said as she moved closer to Seven.

Then she suddenly moved Seven’s hand to between her thighs and pressed it there. She let out a low moan as her body tensed under Seven’s touch. 

“Can you feel It.” B’Elanna asked breathlessly.

She could feel herself throbbing, longing for Seven’s fingers upon her. 

“Your thighs tensed when my hand touched your groin.” Seven replied.

“Yes, because I want you.” B’Elanna said as she grasped Seven’s shoulder and pulled her even closer. 

B’Elanna kissed Seven hard, her teeth nipping at the smooth soft flesh. She moved herself under Seven’s hand and Seven was very compliant.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit late and I’m not sure how good it is, but I didn’t want to fall too far behind.


End file.
